


Please Don't Go

by BeelzBabe



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Heartache, Illnesses, Light Angst, Love/Hate, Minor Character Death, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeelzBabe/pseuds/BeelzBabe
Summary: She had to have the will to fight, and after everything she has been through, Beel knew how tired she was of it all.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter 5 of my work. Some past situations come to light, so still working on improving how everything comes together.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, it's a bit different but it was fun to write. Bit emotional for me.

Peeking out of her covers to lift her phone, seeing the time flash 2 p.m. "Ugh, I slept all day." She muttered, tossing it back on her nightstand. Yuki knew it was in the early hours of the morning when they got home but didn't expect to sleep the day away.

"Oi, ya finally decided to join us?" Mammon piped up as he saw the covers moving on the bed. He laid his magazine down on the couch and made his way over to her. "You've been sleeping hard since we got home yesterday."

Yuki threw back the covers, "Wait, what? It's Monday?!" Seeing Mammon nod, she threw her hands up to her face, "How pissed is Lucifer right now?"

Mammon chuckled at her question, "Actually, he's not even pissed. Not at you anyways." He rubbed a nervous hand through his hair as he spoke.

"Wait, he's mad at you? What happened?" Yuki raised her brow at him, pulling herself up to sit cross-legged in front of him.

"I may have accidentally broken an ancient vase of his," he muttered, "I mean, it wasn't my fault. Beel scared the hell outta me when we walked into the house, and I fell backward, knocking the vase off the shelf."

"Beel?...oh fuck, I forgot we left him at The Fall whenever we took off." Yuki lowered her head feeling like crap because she didn't even think to let him know. "I'm sure he wasn't happy about being left behind."

"Nah, he wasn't mad or nothing. Asmo had to drag him home though, Beel ended up eating most of the damn food from the buffet." Mammon shook his head, "But yea, Lu laid into me for that damn vase. It's whatever."

"Wait, if we left before Beel and Asmo, how did they make it home before us? We came straight home, right? So Beel shouldn't have beat us here." Yuki was taken aback as her eyes met his, he looked confused, but a glint of pain could be seen in his eyes. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

'She doesn't remember?' he thought to himself. "I uh I'll be back, just stay put." Mammon rose from her bedside and walked out of her room. 'Do humans forget things like that when they are intoxicated? But how? I mean, did we take advantage of her?' The more he thought about it, the worse he felt. Mammon made it to Satan's room, not bothering to knock he let himself in.

"Is there a reason you are here without even asking to come in?" Satan asked, his nose still buried in the book he was reading. He was not in the mood to deal with any of Mammon's idiocy today. "If it's about money, you can let yourself out."

Mammon was keeping quiet as he sat down on the sofa. His mind was still reeling as to why Yuki was unaware of the events after they left the club. He rested his head in the palms of his hands, not knowing how this would play out.

Satan realized Mammon was acting odd, he peered over his book and saw him slumped over on the couch. 'What could possibly be wrong now? Did he miss an important sale on Akuzon?' Rolling his eyes, he placed his book back on his desk. Satan walked over to his brother and stood before him, "I don't think you have ever been so quiet, what's got you…"

"She...she doesn't remember. Did we go too far with her being drunk?" He muttered against his hands.

"What are you going on about? Yuki?" He inquired, Mammon nodded his head. "Why would you think that?"

"She thinks we came straight home after we left The Fall, Yuki doesn't remember what happened between us." Mammon said, sitting back against the couch, "That's why I think that."

Shaking his head, Satan had to hold back a laugh, "Humans tend to have a temporary lapse in their memories when they have become too intoxicated. Seeing you in such a state over this is almost hilarious, you are overthinking the whole situation."

"Oi, don't talk to me like I'm a dumbass. She's told me things that's happened to her back in the human world, so I feel like shit right now." He said with a slight growl.

"Regardless, Yuki should know something went on between us. She does have my mark on her shoulder." Satan said smugly.

"No, Asmo took care of that. He used some kind of cream that healed the mark you left," rising from the couch as he spoke, "could ya just come with me to her room and get this shit figured out?"

Yuki was going to wait for Mammon to return, but after sleeping so long, her stomach was completely empty. She slid out of bed, throwing her hair up in a loose pony. Yuki stripped off her nightie and grabbed her red and black sweater dress, pulling it over her body. She preferred the baggy feel of the outfit, Yuki didn't have the energy or patience to try and find a pair of pants in her mess of clothes. Checking herself in the mirror, she sprayed her perfume and headed out to the dining hall.

Yuki reached the bottom of the stairs when she spotted Karen heading in her direction. She gave the girl a small wave," Hey Karen, what are you up to?"

"I was on my way to see you actually, Solomon said I could come see you as long as I behaved," the girl giggled. "Care for some company while you eat?" Karen held out her arm for Yuki. 

"Sure, I don't mind at all," Yuki hooked her arm with hers," So you really have to stay with Solomon all the time now, huh?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind. It was because of him I got to come here, so in a way it works out for me. I can stay out of trouble and help him with whatever he may need." Karen smiled softly at the girl," I'll be with you anyways, I don't have a need to mess around. I enjoy your company, Yuki. That's why I felt terrible about what happened."

"It's alright, I don't really hang out with anyone but the Lords, so it's nice to enjoy another female's company." Yuki felt herself relax in her presence, it was nice not feeling stressed. The two entered the dining hall and made their way over to help themselves with the food that had been prepared for lunch. Yuki noticed others would look over at her, but when she would return their gaze, they would quickly turn away. She shrugged her shoulders, not thinking anything else of it.

"So, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how are you after what happened the other night?" Karen lowered her gaze as she looked over to Yuki.

"I'm not sure what you mean exactly," she replied in between bites of food, "what happened?"

"The other students have been buzzing, but I don't think any of the Lords have realized it yet," she whispered. " Some low-level demon saw you, Mammon, and Satan in the park Saturday night. Said they did quite a number on you, and had to carry you back to the House because you were passed out. I wanted to come sooner, but Solomon wouldn't let me, and well, the Lords haven't left your side until now."

Yuki felt her heart skip a beat at the halflings words, "Did a number on me? They...we messed around? All three of us?"

"Oh, hunny. You don't remember a thing, do you?" She spoke softly, wrapping her left arm over the girl's shoulders. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. I was just crazy worried about you and well…" Karen moved over closer to her, "from what's been said, this isn't the first time it's happened."

Yuki could feel her insides churning at the thought, she could feel all the color drain from her face. "They must be wrong, Mammon nor Satan would ever do me that way. I trust them with everything. It must be a mistake, I was severely intoxicated and had to be carried home that night. I can't remember everything right now, but that happens when I drink too much."

"I wish it wasn't true, but I passed by your room that night after Asmo visited Solomon. Asmo had him whip up a healing potion and mixed it in one of his body creams." Karen explained, "I didn't know why at first, but when I passed your room, he was applying it to your body. You had a huge bite mark on your shoulder and what looked like a cut along your chest. I don't know what happened, but you looked pretty rough."

Yuki looked to her shoulder, pushing her dress to the side, her eyes widened. She could just see a faint outline of a bite mark along her skin. Yuki had no appetite but continued eating until she cleared her plate. "I'm sorry, Karen. I need to go to my room. I uh really appreciate you telling me this. Maybe come see me later, okay?" She hugged the girl's neck, and the two parted ways.

All Yuki knew right then was she wanted to be alone, she didn't know what to think of what she was being told, but Yuki couldn't handle facing them. Reaching the top of the stairs she could see her room was already occupied, Yuki didn't have a choice but to see them at least for a moment. She stood outside her doorway, looking down at her feet, not wanting to see their faces.

"Oi, happy heart. There ya are, we were beginning to wonder where ya went." Mammon said as he saw her outside of her room. "We came to talk to you about the other night."

Yuki could feel her heart sink as he greeted her, the way he always greeted her. 'Could he have really done something so cruel to me, after I told him about my past? No, he would never do that. But…he is a demon.' Tears threatened to escape her eyes; the more she thought about it. She didn't want to believe it. "I...I need you both to leave my room. Please don't come back. I need to be alone."

Mammon rose from the bed, 'What the hell? She wants us to leave?!' He went to move towards her, but stopped as he saw her back even further away. "Yuki, what's going on? Are you hurt?"

Satan moved to stand beside Mammon, the woman wouldn't look their way, but he could see her expression was pained having them there. Even he didn't understand what caused her to act this way towards them, but having them stay may only make things worse. "Let's go, Mammon. She wants to be alone, we should give her space."

"I haven't done…" He went to respond but saw his human recoil at his voice. Mammon followed Satan out of her room, sparing a glance back at her; she never looked their way, only shutting the door behind her as she went into her room. He could hear the faint sound of a thud against the floor. 'What happened, happy heart?'

The moment the door clicked behind her, her body went limp, and she fell to the floor. Tears streamed down her cheeks, 'What do I do? How will I ever know the truth when I can't even remember? I could hear how upset Mammon was as he talked; it hurt me, making him leave. But until I know the truth, I can't handle being near him or Satan. What about the others, should I avoid them as well? Can I truly trust them? Would they really use me in that way?'

Yuki knew she didn't have to worry about falling asleep, she couldn't sleepwalk outside of her room due to the seal Barbatos put on it. But she had not slept alone in weeks, Yuki felt utterly empty without them here. "Maybe I should just message Karen." She whispered to herself, but dismissed the idea. Maybe it would be best to start acting like a typical student in the Devildom. Yuki didn't need to be continuously watched. That's what she wanted to believe. 

As the week came to an end, Yuki had spent the majority of her time with Karen locked away in her room, he had heard she hadn't been feeling well all week, and that halfling had been taking care of her. Mammon perked up, seeing her for the first time and watched her walk into their Potions class, not even looking his way. He looked over at Beel, who was just as confused, hell they all were. "Is she really going to keep this up? She ain't even said a word to us."

"I don't know, my only guess is it has something to do with that halfling. What other reason would she avoid us completely? Even after everything that's happened to her," he said, looking in Yuki's direction; she was laughing at something the halfling said. "It's like we don't exist to her right now."

"Maybe our precious will talk with me," the two turned to see Asmo standing behind them. "After all, I haven't tried to talk to her yet seeing I have been elsewhere all week." Asmodeus walked around his brothers and made his way to the front of the classroom. "Ah, ma chérie. How are you?"

Yuki could feel her heart racing upon hearing Asmo's voice. She hadn't seen him since the night at the club, but he was the one that tended to her afterward from what Karen told her. "Karen, I'll be back. I'm going to run to the restroom before the Professor comes in."

Yuki avoided eye contact as she pushed past Asmo and headed into the hallway. She could feel him behind her, she picked up her pace, almost running the whole way there. Before she could open the door to the ladies room, Asmo put himself between her and the door. "Please…please just go away. I can't do this, I haven't been feeling well lately. I don't need any added stress on my body."

"Oh, no precious. I'm not moving until you tell me what's going on. You look as if you are scared of me, of my brothers. " The demon crossed his arms as he propped his backside against the door. "Why haven't you reached out, being unwell for a whole week doesn't sound normal."

"I just haven't felt good, don't worry about it." Yuki stared down at her feet, she didn't want to hurt him with her words, but she couldn't let herself get close. Karen has helped her understand these demons and what they are capable of. It has broken her heart to push them away, she had no choice. Karen was right, demons can't be trusted. "I...I don't trust you, I'm sorry Asmo. Please, just let me go. I've already filled out my paperwork to return home next week, I...just forget about me okay?!" She snapped, her voice cracking as the pain in her chest grew. All of this felt wrong, pushing them away, but she couldn't deny the fact they used her that night; they hurt her. She had been sick to her stomach at the thought of what they did to her on top of whatever sickness had been ailing her.

This is the first time Asmo heard anything about her leaving. 'Lucifer must not know anything about it yet,' he thought to himself. "Yuki...I know that's not how you truly feel about us, I can tell. So, try again, precious. Something has you spooked, and I intend on finding out."

"Just stop it, okay?! I'm done being here, I'm done with demons! I...I hate all of you!!" She cried, her voice echoing through the halls. She spun around to leave only to see Beelzebub and Mammon standing just down from her. Her heart shattered, seeing their faces.

"You hate us? After everything we have done...for YOU?!" Mammon roared, "Pfft, to think I cared about a stupid human."

"Mammon, don't. You need to understand she's not in her right mind right now." Asmodeus said, shaking his head at his brother, he knew Mammon was just upset about all of it. "We will leave you be, my precious. I do sincerely hope you change your mind about returning home, though."

Beel stepped towards her, "You're leaving? But what about…" He was cut off as Karen pushed past him to get to Yuki.

"Hunny, are you alright? Come on, let's get back to class," she grabbed for Yuki's hand. "Maybe it was too soon for you to leave the bed."

"I may not know what it is you have done, but I will find out and get our Yuki back," Asmo glared at the halfling before he ushered his brother's back towards the classroom.

"I should've come with you. They don't seem to take a hint." Karen led her back.

"Karen, I'm confused. You were pretty obsessed with Belphie, why the sudden change of heart?" Yuki raised a brow at her friend.

"Because they hurt you, of course."

"Karen, please return to your desk. Yuki, I need a word with you." Yuki looked up to see Professor Damitri standing in the doorway with Beel at his side. Karen released her hand and did as she was told. "You two, follow me." 

Yuki fell in step behind the teacher, her feet dragging feeling drained of energy, as Beel followed close behind. "May I ask what this is about?"

"I will explain once we are away from listening ears," answered Damitri. He led them down the hallway towards his office. Once inside, he locked the door behind them. "Now then, I have spoken with the Prince and have been able to convince him to allow a trip to the human world...tomorrow."

Yuki had forgotten about that, it had not crossed her mind since all of this started. "I'm sorry you went through all that trouble, but it won't be necessary anymore."

"I've heard about what is going on, bits and pieces anyways. Maybe this will give you insight on that as well," Damitri raised his brow at her," so perhaps before you make a final decision, you will still make this trip and find the answers you need."

"But," she turned towards Beel," I can't make him go after the things I've said."

"I told you, if you went, I would be by your side to keep you safe." Beel spoke up, "Where do we need to meet you tomorrow?"

"The Palace. It needs to be before Lucifer makes his way over there, so be there around 4 in the morning. Lord Diavolo will be waiting," Damitri explained, "now he doesn't know of these recent events, let's keep it that way. I will excuse you two from the remainder of the class today to allow you to get what you need together for our trip tomorrow. Does this work for you?"

Yuki and Beel nodded in agreement and were dismissed from his office. Yuki felt even worse for saying what she did now that she was alone with him, "Beel, I don't truly hate you or any of your brothers. I just wanted you to know that." 

Beel reached for her and took ahold of her wrist before she could walk away from him again. He could tell she was scared, but pulled her into his embrace. "Whatever happened, I hope tomorrow gives you some sort of answers, Yuki."

"Beel...I'm sorry, I don't know if anything will change my mind. I've thought long and hard about it all week. Karen believes this is what my dreams have been trying to tell me." Yuki wanted to pull away from him, but she enjoyed the comfort of his arms around her. The feeling of fatigue slowly slipped away. She could feel her tears soaking the fabric of his clothes as she sobbed into his chest. "The dreams have been more vivid since the incident with Belphie; last night, I was the girl in shackles. It was a warning as to what will become of me if I stay."

"That would never happen, sugar. I would never allow that, I...will always protect you," Beel said as his arms tightened around her, "whether it's here or the human world. No one will ever hurt you."

"You can't say that. I'm just a human, nothing more." Yuki mumbled as she made herself pull out of his arms. "I'm just a weak human that's been constantly plagued since being here. I think Lord Diavolo made a mistake with me. I will see you in the morning...my Lord."

"Yuki…" Beel called out as she walked away from him. 'I have to fix this, this doesn't feel right. What am I not seeing?' He pulled out his D.D.D and scrolled to Asmodeus's name. After the first ring, Asmo answered. "We need to find out what's going on. I'm trusting you with what I'm going to tell you. Meet me in my room, don't let Mammon or the others know. Belphie's napping off in the Planetarium again, so we won't have to worry about him."

Beel shoved the phone back in his pocket, making his way to his room. He only hoped this would work, the risk of being caught will cause problems with each of them; Lucifer wouldn't be so forgiving of this.

"I take it as no one else knows since you are being so secretive?" Asmo asked as Beel walked up to his room. His brother shook his head as he opened his door. "Well, if it's about getting our precious back, then my lips are sealed." 

"Me and Yuki will be gone to the human world tomorrow with Damitri," he started and saw Asmo give him a weary look. "Yeah, I know I'm not fond of it either, but I told her I couldn't let her go alone when this first came up. Since we will be gone, I need you to search her room. There may be something we are missing that's causing her to act this way. Satan mentioned something about being obsessively drawn to her lately, as well as Mammon."

"I have noticed an unusual amount of pheromones being released from her body, but never thought anything of it. She could be going through changes as a human that causes this increase." Asmo suggested. "But it hasn't affected me, being the Avatar of Lust could be why. I'm naturally drawn to her regardless."

"That could be, and I haven't felt any unnatural urges either. Yuki has been around that halfling more than usual as well. Perhaps you could find out more about why, something really doesn't sit well with me about her. More so now than before," Beel sat down on his bed across from Asmo. "This all started the morning she woke up after the club, what are we missing from the time Mammon left her and her coming back to her room?"

"Mammon said she couldn't remember what happened. She had no idea of the three of them messing around," Asmo said, "but I don't see that being an issue since they had already tangled up together. And Satan admitted to having her to himself before the party. So that can't be it."

"Asmo, she's terrified of us right now. If she doesn't remember, what could she be thinking of to make her feel that way?" said Beel, his tone filled with worry. "She said to me earlier that the halfling told her that these dreams are warnings of what will happen if she stays here. Her last dream, Yuki said she was in shackles; she feels like she is going to end up being a prisoner of some sort."

"Well, that would never happen. I wouldn't dare damage that beautiful skin with such things," scoffing disgustingly at the idea, "our Yuki should know that."

"Yeah, I told her that would never happen. She's still dead set on leaving and said that even going tomorrow isn't likely to change her mind whether she finds answers." Shaking his head, Beel's mind raced, unable to think of anything they may be missing.

"By the way, I can't keep the little halfling busy and search Yuki's room. If she's behind this, it'll look suspicious." Asmo pointed out. "Maybe I can have Mammon occupy her, I know how messed up he is about all this. Maybe it'll make him want to help if he knows there could be a chance to fix it."

"As long as he doesn't find out about our trip. I trust him, but damn, he has a big mouth," chuckling as he spoke, Beel pulled out his phone to message Mammon. "He should be here in a minute…"

As if on queue, Mammon burst through the door, "What do ya want with me? You never ask me to your room."

"Do you want to find out what's going on with our precious?" Asmo asked.

"Why should I? She hates us, remember?" Mammon huffed, rolling his eyes. 'Happy heart doesn't want us anymore'; the same thought has run through his mind since their encounter earlier.

"She said she didn't mean that. Yuki is pushing us away to keep from hurting us when she leaves. Even though she's scared of us, she doesn't want to make things worse." Beel said, "So do you really not want to help?"

"Oi, I never said I wouldn't. What do I need to do?" Mammon asked as he propped against the dresser. 

"I heard Yuki is going to be visiting the Prince tomorrow, Lucifer doesn't know, and it needs to stay that way. With that being said, that means the halfling will be available to chat with. I will deal with her, and you can search Yuki's room for anything that may be out of the ordinary. Something may be in there, causing her to be suddenly drawn to this halfling wench," Asmo explained, looking at Beel's confused expression. "Yes, I know I said I would search her room, but if it is something that draws only Mammon and Satan, maybe he will be able to find it easier than I could. Plus, he may end up killing the halfling if left alone with her."

Mammon rolled his eyes, "What's our time frame with her being gone?"

"Most of the day, so we should have plenty of time, and I just hope we can find something," Asmo replied.

"What about you? What are you going to be doing?" Mammon directed his question to Beel.

"I was asked to accompany her tomorrow," he replied, lifting off his bed, he walked over towards Mammon. "This is serious, Lu can't find out. I'm not sure he knows about her leaving, so we have to keep him in the dark a while longer."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Ima head out, I'll just get with you tomorrow, Asmo." Mammon said and left Beel's room. He was walking past Yuki's room and saw the door was slightly ajar. He paused and looked inside; Yuki was sitting in the middle of her bed, it looked like she had headphones in. Mammon wanted to go to her when he saw tears roll down her cheeks. 'Happy heart, damn it. I miss you.' He wanted to tell her but knew she would just ignore him. Come tomorrow, Mammon was going to make sure he would do whatever it took to make her see him again. 

"Hey, sweetheart, it's time to wake up." Beel had knocked on her door, but she never answered, and it was unlocked, so he let himself in. She was still sound asleep, he missed sleeping beside her. Knowing she was there always helped him sleep at night, he wanted that back.

Yuki heard a faint voice, she thought she was dreaming until she felt someone shaking her awake. Her eyes eased open to see Beel looking down at her. "What's the matter?"

"It's time to head to the Palace. Lord Diavolo will be waiting." Beel smiled down at her, her morning voice was always so soft and sweet. "I'll wait outside so you can get dressed. Lu is still asleep, so we should be clear to leave without him knowing."

Yuki nodded sleepily, pulling the covers from her body and sat up, "You can wait here, just so no one sees you. I don't want you getting in trouble because of me."

Beel had to turn away as she sat up, "I uh Yuki, I'm sorry. I didn't know you slept naked." He could feel the heat in his cheeks rising. He wasn't expecting a sight like that first thing in the morning.

"Sorry, it's just been super hot in here lately. I can't stand sleeping in the heat, I had to pull my comforter off the bed and just use a sheet, "Yuki said, yawning as she made her way to the closet. "I would've opened the doors to the balcony, but that just made me a bit paranoid, ya know?"

"It is rather hot in here, I'll have someone look into it while we are out today." Beel offered, he saw her nod her head in approval. He shouldn't stare, but the moonlight reflecting off her naked skin just illuminated her beauty more. Beel's brows furrowed as she faced him and was able to see a scar trailing down her left side. "Hope you don't mind me asking, but where did you get that scar?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, but we are going to my hometown so it may come up," Yuki said, she's leaving anyway, so the thought of them knowing meant very little to her now. She would soon be one less problem they would have to deal with.

"You grew up on a farm, right? We will be going there today?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so. It's not my home anymore. I was left there on my own, due to certain reasons. It's a beautiful house and land, but it hasn't been home in a long time. If that makes sense." Yuki had planned on never returning, but maybe there's a clue as to why this was happening to her. She pulled on a grey pair of sweats and a blue crop top, Yuki slipped on her sneakers. She tucked her phone in her pocket, "I guess I'm ready. Let's get this over with."

Barbatos greeted them as they approached the front doors, "The Prince is waiting for you. Right this way."

Yuki and Beel followed him down the hall towards his office. She had only been there once, the day she arrived. She never realized how beautiful the Palace was, she was too consumed in her thoughts of where she was back then to notice.

"Good morning, Yuki. Beelzebub. I'm sorry, but I had some issues come up that needed the attention of Damitri, so I will be escorting you in his place." Diavolo smiled brightly at the human.

"Lord Diavolo, have you forgotten you have a meeting later in the morning? I'm sorry, but I'm afraid it is one you can not avoid." Barbatos interjected.

"My Lord, if I may, I can promise you no harm will come to her with me at her side. "Beel said, bowing before the Prince. " I understand the importance of your attendance at these meetings. Please allow me to care for Yuki up in the human realm."

"Very well, I will state this, though. If anything should happen to her, you will answer to me personally. Beelzebub, you do not want to have to answer me. I hope you catch my meaning." Diavolo said, his tone matching the stern look upon his features. He knew he could count on Beelzebub, he had no doubts, but it still needed to be voiced. "I will send you to her home through this portal. I'll expect you both to return before 4 this evening. You have a full twelve hours to do what you must, and collect whatever you need."

"Thank you, my Lord." Beel bowed once more. 

"Wait, a portal? I'm not sure if I can do that." Yuki began feeling nervous, she felt Beel grab her hand.

"Don't worry, just close your eyes. I'll hold on to you. It'll be over before you know it." Beel pulled her closer to him as the Prince opened the portal. 

Yuki buried her face in his chest as he guided her forward. "Beel…" Her around wrapped around him as she felt herself being enclosed into the darkness. She knew he felt her shaking against him, another reason to prove she was a weak human to them.

"Hey, it's over. Open your eyes," Beel pulled away from her, "It's okay, I promise."

Yuki opened her eyes, the sun beating down on them, "Wow, I'm actually back here." She had to swallow the lump in her throat, memories flooded her thoughts as she saw her land. "Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea."

"Don't worry, I'll be right here beside you. We can get through whatever it is, together." He spoke softly, trying to comfort her. He could see being here really bothered her. Beel moved beside her, his eyes roaming over where she called home. A white two-story farm-house stood before them, "It is beautiful out here. I bet you look adorable dressed in country attire working out in the fields."

Yuki couldn't help but laugh, "More like completely unattractive. I don't do the girly country look while working. I'm the type that doesn't mind getting dirty when I have to."

With that, Yuki led him up to her house. She was surprised no one had tried to take over in her absence. A lot of the town folk always wanted to get her to sell her land, it had the most fertile soil in the county; the best for growing crops. Her crops were her primary source of income, always selling them at local farmers markets. Before she was taken to the Devildom, she had entrusted her closest friend, Alicia, to take care of the remaining animals. She had hauled them to the next county over since she had planned on traveling, Yuki didn't trust no one else to look after them in her absence. "I wonder how my babies are doing."

"Uh, your babies?" Beel raised a confused brow at her.

"Not actually babies, silly. My animals. I had my best friend look after them for me. All the farm animals, including my rottweiler. Oh, how I miss her." She smiled, thinking of Harley, "I uh, would've said I could let you meet her one day, but now I'm just not so sure."

"I haven't given up hope on you changing your mind," he said quietly.

"Beel…" she started, but there was no need in drowning the big guy's hopes. She couldn't do that to him. "Let's head inside." Yuki took a deep breath to collect herself and pushed open the front door. A gasp left her lips as she saw her once beautiful home destroyed. "What the hell happened? Why would someone do this? Did he do this?" Yuki whispered to herself as she fell to her knees. 

"Did who do this? Who is 'he'?" Beel could feel his anger rising. 

"It's an ex of mine, Stanely," she said in a hushed tone, lowering her head. "But he's supposed to be off in another state, no way he knew I was leaving. Only Alicia knew, she hates him for what he did to me, so I know she wouldn't have told him. I don't think this was his doings."

"Is he the one that hurt you?" He growled, "Just wait here, let me look around and make sure no one else is here."

Yuki walked to the closet in the hallway and pulled out a broom. She worked on trying to get the broken glass off the living room floor. "There's no way I'll have time to finish this today. I'll just have no choice but to come back next week." She mumbled to herself as she put the broom away. Yuki walked down the hallway, she saw the bedroom doors were shut like when she left. Just to be sure they hadn't been wrecked, she checked each room. Thankfully, whoever it was didn't bother with them.

"I'm heading upstairs," she called out to Beel. Yuki topped the stairs and headed to her room. She could feel her fingers trembling as she reached for the handle, Yuki hadn't been in there since the incident with her ex. As she pushed her door open, a sudden chill filled the air causing her to shiver against it. 'Somebody's been here, something just doesn't feel right.' Yuki closed her eyes, trying to relax.

Yuki stepped hesitantly inside, looking over the room. The drawers to her desk and dresser had been pulled out, "What were they looking for?" She asked aloud, looking through the paperwork on her desk. It was old medical bills and documents on herself, her mother and brothers. 

"Yuki…" Beel appeared in her doorway, he relaxed as his eyes fell on her. "Is there anything missing?"

"Not that I can tell. I mean, this was a mess before I left anyways. But they were rummaging through stuff on my medical history." Yuki answered, holding up a stack of papers at him. "I'm not sure why, it's mainly from when I was a child. I had stayed very sickly until I was 9, I don't know much about it honestly. My mother never explained it before she passed. Maybe that's not even what they were looking for, I don't fucking know."

Beel walked around the other side of her bed, picking up the blankets off the floor and threw them on the bed. That's when he saw the red stains smeared across the floorboards. "Is this...your blood, Yuki?"

Yuki swallowed hard and nodded her head, "Yeah, this is where it all happened. I almost lost my life that night, if Alicia hadn't shown up when she did…" Yuki sat down on the opposite side of the bed from him. "It's been four months since it happened, this is the first time I've been back in my room actually. I couldn't handle walking in here."

"This Stanely guy is the one who did all of this? " Beel walked around to where she sat, kneeling in front of her. "He will pay for what he has done to you. I know this must be hard, but do you think you can tell me what happened that night?"

"There's not much to tell, but earlier that day I had refused his proposal for marriage. I was with him for 4 years, after the first year, the abuse started, and it only got worse. I couldn't ever leave him, Stanely was a controlling bastard," Yuki explained. "Anytime I tried to leave, he would go crazy. He wanted to marry me to gain access to the property, and I couldn't have that. The day he had asked, I refused him and told him he had to leave. Alicia had been with me that day, so he stormed out without a word. After my friend left, he showed back up that night in a drunken rage. He kicked in my door and came after me. I can't tell you how many times he slung my body into the walls, he threw me into my vanity busting the glass and everything on it." Yuki paused, her body began shaking as she replayed the memories.

"I had screamed for help, but as you can see, no one lives close enough to ever hear a sound. Don't get me wrong, this time I fought back, I would have never done so before because I was scared of him. But I would hit him with everything I had, plus side of doing farm work, I wasn't a complete weakling," clenching her fist as she spoke. "Stanely didn't like that I was standing up for myself, it had only angered him more. I thought I knocked him off me long enough to get away, but he just grabbed me by my hair and slung my back into the floor. He climbed on top of me to hold me down, and took a shard of broken glass, digging it into my side. I screamed until my throat burned, all he could do was laugh at me. The last thing he ever said to me was he wouldn't be satisfied until I took my last breath. That's when his hands went around my throat, I clawed at them to get him to let go. Everything had started going black when I heard her voice ringing in my ears, and his body left mine. That's the last time I ever saw him."

Beel saw the pain flash in her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks, "Baby girl, I…" He stopped talking as she leaned forward and rested her head against his shoulder. 

"I couldn't go to a hospital, Alicia stitched me up and stayed by my side, I don't know how many days. I owe her everything for saving me. She never wanted me to leave, but knew I needed an escape for a while. I got more than just an escape, " she said into his clothes, "I got to meet an amazing set of brothers. I know it doesn't mean much now that I'm leaving, but I am thankful I had the chance to meet each of you. Even if Mammon and Satan hadn't done what they did, this was always going to end up happening. I was never meant to be a part of yalls world."

"What do you mean by what my brothers had done?" Beel pushed her away from his shoulders to see her face, "What do you think they did, Yuki?"

"It's okay, Beel. I already know, it's a risk the students take being a part of a demon world, " Yuki said, "I just trusted Mammon, ya know? I had told him things about my past about being taken advantage of, and knowing that, he still did what he did. I think that's what hurts the most, putting trust in someone I barely even knew."

"Listen to me, Yuki. Mammon nor Satan took advantage of you in any type of way. I don't know where you got that idea, but you were completely aware of everything that was going on. Somehow the story ended up being twisted because of you being drunk and not being able to remember on your own." Beel explained, "Whoever told you this has lied to you, Yuki. Mammon has been a mess, thinking he hurt you. Hell, we all have because none of us understood why you suddenly turned on us. Your memories are being toyed with, you have to believe me, Yuki. I beg of you when we get back, I will prove it to you."

"But all of the students know, a demon saw them taking advantage of me. I had bite marks on my body and a cut on my chest." Yuki said.

"How did you know you had marks on your body if you didn't remember? Yuki, who told you this?"

"Karen, she met with me that morning and said all of the students were talking about what happened. She said Asmo had gone to Solomon for a healing potion to use on me. She saw him putting it on my body," Yuki answered, looking up at him, " she explained everything to me so I could understand why it happened."

Beel stood up, backing away from her, "Listen, none of that is true. We may be demons, but we don't use and abuse humans. Especially not you, Yuki. That halfling has filled your head with lies, whether you believe me or not it's the truth. Think about it, Yuki, before that morning she had done nothing but cause problems, and she suddenly became your best friend. She turned you against us, she wants you out of the Devildom. I don't know why, but Asmo is working on finding out why."

Yuki closed her eyes, trying to grasp everything he was saying. She thought back to that night, forcing herself to remember what happened; Yuki had to remember, she must find out the truth. She kept repeating it over and over, she saw the three of them dancing; she saw them leaving the club. 'Fucking remember dammit,' she screamed in her head. Her eyes flew open, there it was. The images of their bodies flooded her mind, the feel of them against her skin, the sound of their voices, everything. "I...I remember. I see it." She cried out, sobs shook her body. "Fuck, Beel. What have I done?! I said such hateful things about all of you, fuck, the look on Mammon's face. I believed everything she told me."

Beel felt relieved as she remembered, but hated that she was beating herself up. "Look, we will figure all of this out. Don't let it get to you, she will pay for the pain she's caused you. I promise." He pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her. "I think we can go back home now. We can always come back, you've been through enough for today. Is there anything you need to grab before you leave?"

"I have some clothes I never got to pack and well I uh...I really want my dog. She's actually my service dog. I got her to help me sleep at night due to nightmares and my anxiety after everything that happened. I only left her behind because well, she wasn't much of a car-rider; it made her sick, and I didn't want her to go through all of that because of me," Yuki explained, "Maybe I can ask the Prince for permission?"

"Oh, Lucifer is going to hate this," he chuckled as he pulled out his D.D.D and called Diavolo. "Lord Diavolo, Yuki wishes to speak with you." After getting the okay, he handed her the phone.

"Hello, Yuki. What can I do for you?" He asked, curious as to why she needed to speak with him. He thought maybe they needed assistance somehow.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, I know you are busy. But when I was brought to the Devildom, a certain thing I possess was left behind. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, but due to my life before coming to you and since I've been in your world, I'm needing to bring it back with me." Yuki explained, she didn't know how to tell him it was actually an animal, he may just laugh at her.

"I'm listening, my dear. If this is required to help you in any way, I don't see why it would be an issue. What is this item you require?" She was hesitant in asking, he could tell by the tone of her voice. It must be something Lucifer wouldn't approve of, which is why she called him instead of Lucifer. 

"Well, it's not an item, really. It's a uh...you see it's a service animal. I got her after a certain trauma in my past. She helps me sleep at night and provides me an extra sense of security." Yuki but her bottom lip as she waited for his response. The other end went quiet for a moment, her heart dropped. Yuki groaned internally for even asking.

"I see, so it's an animal? Is it perhaps a dog?"

"Yes, my Lord. I can understand if this is completely against the rules, I will be fine if the idea is dismissed completely. I only thought to ask and see if it was even possible." Yuki said, "Again, I'm sorry for interrupting your busy schedule with this."

"I have no issues with this, Yuki. I just want to ask if you could wait to bring her, I will need to make arrangements to accommodate a pet in your room. And I'm sure you realize Lucifer will need to be informed as well. He's in a rather ill mood today, so if you don't mind waiting, I assure you that you will have her soon enough."

"Yes, of course. That is fine, I understand. Thank you, Lord Diavolo. We will see you afterwhile." She smiled as she hung up the phone and handed it back to Beel. "So, I have to wait a little while, but he said he has no issues bringing her with me." 

"I'm glad it worked out, sugar." Beel said happily, "let's get your stuff together, then." Yuki nodded, grabbing the stack of medical papers off her dresser and led him back downstairs to the bedroom her clothes were in. She packed up the rest of her toiletries along with everything else.

The Prince was sitting at his desk when the portal opened, and he watched Yuki and Beelzebub walk back through carrying two large bags. "Back sooner than expected. Did you get everything you needed?"

"A bit, actually. I didn't realize I had left so much behind." Yuki giggled as he eyed the duffle bags Beel was carrying. "Again, I do appreciate you letting me go."

"Not a problem, my dear. Lucifer is running an errand for me so you will not be noticed as you return to the House." Diavolo waved them off and returned back to the paperwork on his desk.

Walking along the stone path, Yuki began feeling excited the closer they got. She hadn't stopped thinking about the others since she was able to find out the truth. Yuki only hoped Mammon didn't hate her for what she said.

"I haven't told them about anything, so they have no idea you found out the truth, "Beel said as they reached the steps, "I thought it would be best coming from you."

"I was just thinking about that, I'm not really sure what to expect. I just don't want them to hate me," Yuki sighed as she considered the worst. 

"Don't worry, I don't think they could ever hate you." Beel held the door open for her, and she walked inside.

Looking up, she saw Mammon at the top of the stairs, "Mammon…" she called out to him and raced forward. She saw his face light up and head down the stairs towards her. Before she reached him, Karen ran up to her.

"Yuki!!" Karen said, throwing herself into Yuki, wrapping her arms around her. "I was so worried, I hadn't seen you all day. I thought something happened to you. You shouldn't push yourself after being sick for so long."

Yuki went to push her away, but she started feeling dizzy, her body swaying slightly; her head started pounding. "I...I'm alright. I need to go lay down, I don't feel so good."

"Happy heart?..."Mammon said as he reached the bottom of the steps. "You called for me?"

Yuki looked to him, her vision becoming clouded, "Wha...what? Why would I call for you?" Mammon felt his heart sink at her words; she looked happy to see him not a moment ago.

The bags fell from Beel's hands, and he rushed over to Yuki, pulling her away from Karen, "Yuki, look at me. What did we do today?"

"We? I haven't done anything with you today," she replied groggily.

"What did you do to her?!" Beel yelled at the halfling, "she has been perfectly fine all day. What did you do?"

Karen laughed internally, but kept her features calm, "I have no idea what you are getting at, but you need to release her. You and I both know she wants nothing to do with you. She's scared of you, yet you hold her in your arms." She stepped toward Yuki, pulling her back to her side. "Come on, hunny. Let's get you back in bed where you belong."

"Oh, I think not." Asmo walked down beside Mammon blocking the halfling from climbing the stairs. "We are all about to find out the truth. Go ahead and tell them what you found, Mammon."

Karen felt her heart begin to race, "I don't have time for this. Can't you see she is unwell?!" She snapped. 

"Let's head somewhere more private, too many eyes around us right now," Mammon suggested, nodding at the students coming from the dining hall.

The Lords led the girls towards the music room, shutting the doors behind them. Asmo took Yuki away from the halfling as Mammon and Beel cornered her off from trying to leave. "Don't bother trying to float away either. That will only make it worse for you." Asmo glared at her.

Yuki's mind was still a bit hazy as the demon led her to the couch so she could lay down. "I don't want to be here, let me go to my room."

"Just relax for me, precious. All of this will be over soon." He spoke quietly, "You will understand soon enough. Try and sleep for a bit, the effects of whatever she has done will wear off."

"So, do you want to tell me what you found?" Beel questioned Mammon.

"Well, not only did I find a bottle of the same smell that's been all over Yuki, but, "Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out a glass vile, "This is that truth potion we helped Yuki make. This should help tell us everything we need to know."

Karen couldn't hold it back any longer, her laughter echoed around them. "Silly demons, you will never know the truth. You are just wasting your time. She will never believe you."

"She found out the truth today all on her own, she realized you had lied to her," Beel growled, "It's over, so you might as well tell us what you did. We can always use force if you prefer." His claws extended, he wanted her to know this wasn't a game he was willing to play with her.

"That's not possible, she has no way of knowing what really happened. She's just a weak human, she can't fight the influence I have against her." Karen smirked, narrowing her eyes. "Nice try, though."

Yuki had closed her eyes and listened to everything Karen had said. The more she talked, the more her mind cleared; she became aware of what was going on. Yuki snarled, jumping from the couch, steadying herself against Asmo, "You manipulated me. For how long? What do you want with me?"

"Hunny, like I said, you will never know. Go ahead and do with me as you wish. You really should listen to your dreams, it could save you from all of this." Karen said, rolling her eyes at the demons. "You don't belong here, none of you humans do. But you, Yuki, you seem to be of special interest to yalls dear Prince. If I am able to make you leave, he will have no choice but to send the rest home. You are his only hope of making this workout."

"All of this is because of humans in the Devildom? Do you just hate humans in general?" Yuki asked, urging Amso to lead her over between Mammon and Beel. "Even after Solomon brought you here, wait...Does he even know?"

"Humans are the reason I'm like this," the halfling huffed. "Solomon is brilliant and may be one of the greatest sorcerers, but he is completely clueless when it comes to me and my hatred towards you humans."

Beel had a hard time believing that, but he didn't know what this halfling was actually capable of, "So all of this was to make her hate us and have her leave the Devildom? Why go as far as trying to kill her?"

"Whoa, I never tried to take her life," Karen's eyes widened at the accusation. "I just took advantage of her memory loss and convinced her to turn against you all. What you are accusing me of has nothing to do with me."

"Let's find out for sure," Mammon piped up, waving the vile at Karen. "I ain't believing a damn word she says." 

"The sooner we get this over, the better. Lucifer will be back soon." Asmo agreed, "Are you going to drink this willingly, or should I make you?" He motioned to Mammon to sit her in the chair beside him.

Karen glared at them, "As if you could make me do anything."

"We are demons. Did you forget that little detail?" Asmodeus took the Veritas from Mammon, "Open wide, you little wench." He cupped her chin and tightened his fingers into her jaw, forcing her to open her mouth as he poured the liquid down her throat. 

"She'll be talking soon enough, " said Mammon as he backed away from the halfling. His eyes fell on Yuki standing beside him, it's the closest he's been to her all week. He felt himself smile, all of this would be over soon enough, and he would have his human back.

"Karen, is it true you influenced me to turn against the Lords?" Yuki asked, the girl nodded. "How did you go about doing this to me?"

"I gave you a perfume laced with an excessive amount of pheromones to draw the demons to you, making them want you sexually. Obviously, it had no effect on Asmodeus or Beelzebub, and it seems you avoided Lucifer, Leviathan, and Belphegor while using the perfume." Karen answered, "After I saw what happened to you in the park, I overheard you tell Mammon you had no clue what happened and used that as an advantage. I told the other students and had them keep it quiet from the demons."

Yuki clenched her fist, "These pheromones you used, was this also the reason I became closer with you? Are you the reason I have been so sick?"

"Yes, and no, you were actually sick, but it worked out in my favor being away from them and allowed me more time at your side, earning your trust. See, I used my own to draw you in, from the moment you linked your arm in mine that morning sealed the deal. Contact between myself and you bonded us; no matter where I would go, you would follow or come to me without hesitation." Karen explained, "No matter what I said you would believe me. Unfortunately, when you were away from me today, the effects managed to wear off and allow you to remember things and figure out the truth. I realized this when you came in with Beelzebub and called out to Mammon, so I had to interfere before it was too late. It has similar effects to amnesia, so when you touch me, you go back to my way of thinking about the demons. It also seems your hatred of the situation overpowered my influence now as well."

"It seems your plan was flawed from the beginning, you should've known you would never get away with this. I'm still confused, though," Yuki began pacing around the room, "I may not know much but even as a Dryad halfling, you shouldn't possess such abilities. How did you learn to use them?"

"I've traveled a lot, running across a few witches that didn't mind teaching me simple spells and how to create potions such as the one I used on you," the halfling replied.

"I've never heard of witches giving away knowledge for free, it must have cost you something in return. What was it?" Mammon piped up, "I know witches better than most. You had to have had something they really wanted."

"I paid them, of course, I had my ways of conning people out of their money, so I was never without." 

"If you had things going for you, why did you come to the Devildom?" Yuki asked.

"When I came across Solomon, I became attached, and he told me of a program held here with the demons along with humans and Angels. I may have had a decent life at getting by, but I never fit in. So I thought being here I would have no issues being accepted. And knowing humans were here was a perfect opportunity to test my newfound abilities and never be suspected of a thing." Karen said, crossing her legs though her eyes never left Yuki's as she spoke. "I learned of your importance, and wanted you out of the picture; without you, this would fail, like I stated before."

"It still makes no sense, something just doesn't add up. Regardless of not fitting in, you had ample opportunity to take out your frustrations in the human world. It's as if you are telling the truth, but it's not the whole truth," stated Yuki, "You are hiding something. You never had to come here, maybe you wanted to be by Solomon's side, but that still doesn't sound right. My importance shouldn't have mattered. You were targeting me, weren't you?"

Karen nodded, "Yes."

"Are you the one behind her nightmares?" Beel asked, the halfling shook her head. " Do you know who it is?"

"N….no…" she said through gritted teeth. Her body tightened as she fought the urge to answer.

"You're lying obviously. Tell me a name!" Yuki commanded.

"I...can't say…" the girl screamed out in pain the more she fought the truth. Karen felt like her body was on fire, her breaths came in short gasps. "What are you doing to me?"

"I SAID GIVE ME A NAME!" Yuki roared, now hovering over the girl. "Who is doing this to me? Why did they try to kill me?"

Karen's nails dug into the armchair, biting down on her lips to keep from answering. She didn't know how much longer she could hold back, the pain was intensifying by the second.

"Who is it, Karen?!" Yuki yelled once more, she was so close to the answer. This halfling could end it all right now, and she was ready for it to be over.

"...their...name is…" Karen's head snapped to the side, her body began convulsing, shaking uncontrollably, "..is…"

Yuki's eyes widened as the halfling body began twisting abnormally before her. Karen's face was drained of color, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She heard the girl gasp for air as she started coughing; warm liquid spewed on Yuki's face before everything went silent. Yuki screamed when she saw a trail of blood seeping out of the corners of the girl's mouth. Wiping her face, she realized the liquid was the girl's blood.

Mammon, along with his brother's, was just as confused as to what just happened. When Yuki screamed, he pulled her into his arms to smother the sound. He knew this was bad for all of them; the halfling was...dead. "Yuki, I know this is hard, but ya gotta stop screaming. We have to figure out what to do before the whole House comes running in here." He whispered to her, squeezing her body against him. 

"Is she dead, Mammon?! What did I do? What did I do?!" Yuki cried into his chest, "I killed her, I did this! Get her blood off of me!

"No, this wasn't because of you. I don't know what it was, but you didn't kill her, Yuki." Mammon reassured her, he went to wipe off her face when he heard footsteps. 

"My Lords, I need you to leave at once. Yuki, stay where you are." They spun around to see Damitri walking around the corner from the Planetarium. 

"Oi, I ain't going nowhere without Yuki!" Mammon stated.

"I don't have time to explain, I can cover for her, but I need you to leave at once. The whole house heard the screams." Damitri said, his tone stern as he glared at Mammon. "Go to my office and wait there, Yuki will be fine. Just go now!"

Mammon hesitantly released her, "I'll be waiting for you, happy heart." He ripped the edge of his uniform, handing it to her to clean her face. Mammon kissed her forehead and took off with his brothers.

"Now listen to me, Lucifer will be here any second. Go along with whatever I say and do not mention the Lords being here. It was only myself and you. Do you understand?" Damitri looked down into her eyes, she nodded. "Don't worry, I know you didn't kill her."

Just as he finished talking, Yuki turned to see Lucifer walking through the doors. She tried to stop shaking, but her nerves were a complete mess as she tried to wipe her face off. Looking down, she could see droplets gleaming off her clothes.

"What is going on for you to be screaming in…" Lucifer stopped mid-sentence as his eyes fell onto Yuki, seeing blood on her and turned to the halfling slumped over in the chair. He knew, without getting closer, the woman was no longer alive. "Who did this?"

"My Lord, as you are aware, there have been strange things happening with Ms. Coeur. Due to things coming to light today, Ms. Pikmi was believed to be the one behind it," Damitri stated as he put himself between the human and Lucifer. "I accompanied Ms. Coeur here to use a Veritas potion she created in hopes of finding out the truth."

Lucifer became furious," Who gave you permission to use a potion on a student? Whether she was behind it or not, such things are to be dealt with by the Prince himself. Not a human!"

"I understand and will explain everything. I felt we needed to use the potion right away. Things had become quite troublesome for Ms. Coeur today," Damitri explained, "We did discover certain truths about the situation. When asked if she was behind the nightmares, she stated she wasn't. Ms. Pikmi was then asked if she knew who was, and that is when things began to change. It had nothing to do with the potion, but whoever she was working with is extremely intelligent and knew how to keep their identity a secret. What happened to this student was the effects of being under a geas."

Yuki wasn't familiar with the term he used, "I'm sorry, Professor, but what is a geas?"

"It's a type of vow placed upon someone to prevent them from doing or saying certain things. It is like a contract of said person's mind and body. And upon breaking it has different consequences. This one obviously meant death," Damitri looked over at the deceased woman. " From the way she acted just before she passed, I am almost certain the girl wasn't aware that whoever she was working with placed her under such a contract."

"Regardless if you found answers, I have a dead student. In MY house!" Lucifer growled, "I should have at least been informed of this, now I have to explain this to the Prince at once."

"Lucifer, I take full responsibility. I will go see him right away." Damitri went to leave. "I will call Barbatos to come seal this room off from other students until this can be taken care of."

Lucifer had no choice but to let him leave, he couldn't risk anyone coming in and seeing this, "Very well. While we are waiting, Yuki, it seems there have been things going on lately that have been kept from my attention. I would like for you to explain everything to me." Lucifer took the cloth for her hands, cupping her face with his other hand he gently rubbed it across her face.

Yuki agreed and proceeded to tell him everything that had happened since the night at the club up until now. She made sure to leave out their trip to the human world; that would only make matters worse. "So while I was in town with Beel, Mammon found out about the perfume, and that's when I decided to ask the Professor about using the truth potion on her to get answers. I'm sorry, my Lord, even if she was under a contract, I was the one that pushed her towards her death. I caused this and will accept whatever punishment I have coming." 

Realizing she was done talking, he removed his hand. Lucifer took a moment to perceive everything that took place leading up to this. He sympathized with her reasoning for doing what she did, but he didn't know if he could protect her from what the Prince may do to her. Lucifer couldn't challenge him, that could only make it worse, but he felt he may interfere either way. He would have a difficult time idly standing by if the Prince sentenced her to her own demise. "This is a difficult situation, Yuki, I hope you understand this. I will do what I can to keep you out of this. Go ahead and head to your room, I will call for you when I know more."

Yuki willed her body to move and took off. She ran straight past her room, heading to the Professor's office. 'What's going to happen to me? Will I have to pay with my life as well?' She felt the tears running down her cheeks as she thought of the possible outcome. The only thing she wanted at that moment was to be in their arms as she raced down the hallway. She felt her chest begin to tighten as she opened the door to the office. All of their eyes were on her as she entered.

"Yuki!" They said in unison and walked towards her. Yuki clutched at her chest, as she walked toward them, it felt as if everything was moving in slow motion.

"I'm sorry, for everything," Yuki muttered, her heart pounded sharply against her chest once more. She was finding it hard to breathe. "I...can't...breath…"

"Happy heart!" Mammon yelled as her body fell forward into him and his brothers. They lowered her to the floor as she had become entirely limp. "What's going on, what's happening?" The tears in his voice could be heard as he looked down at her.

"Yuki…" Beel knelt beside her, clasping her hand in his. "She's cold as ice," He swore he would never let anything happen to her, he felt as if he failed.

"Keep her here, I'll go inform Lu," Asmo said, leaving the room. 'She has been through so much, we can't lose her now.' He felt himself grow somber at the thought and seeing her lying there almost lifeless.

"Just hold on happy heart, everything is going to be okay," Mammon placed a kiss against her forehead, a tear splashing against her skin. Looking up, he saw Beel's head hung over; a shadow had fallen across his face. "We have to do something."

Both jumped as the door burst open to reveal Lu standing there. His usual calm appearance was twisted with worry the moment his eyes fell onto her. "It's the blood. Damitri explained it is full of toxins that once seeped into another's skin, it slows their heart rate, forcing them into a deep sleep." Lucifer paused, closing his eyes before he continued, "one they may never wake up from eventually taking their life."

Mammon and Beel looked at each other and then down to Yuki. Mammon whispered," Are you saying she's gone?" He was trying hard to swallow the lump in his throat, it was near impossible. 

"I have already sent Satan over to Solomon to find a way to bring her out of it. Barbatos is in the process of removing the deceased to further examine the toxin in her body." Lucifer explained, "Let's get her to her bed where she will be more comfortable, I'll have one of the female students come to bathe her and change her clothes." Lucifer headed out to speak with one of the students.

"Go ahead Beel, I'll wait until they take care of her and come in." Mammon stood, lifting her body into his brother's arms.

Beel held her close against his body as he left the room. His head lowered to rest on her forehead as he walked, "We will pull you out of this." Looking up, he saw a student outside of Yuki's room, "Who are you?"

"I'm Tisha, Lord Lucifer asked me to come help with another student," the girl paused, her eyes widened as she saw the girls face, "Yuki?! What happened to her? I didn't know she was a student here, though I was pretty wasted when we met."

"How do you know Yuki?" Beel backed away cautiously, after everything he didn't know if he could trust her.

"We met about a week ago at The Fall, she was there with Lord Asmodeus I believe," Tisha explained, confused as to why he looked anxious being near her. "There he is now, I'm sure he will tell you."

Beel turned to see Asmo walking towards them, "Do you know this student?"

"Hm?" Asmo peered around him to see a familiar red-head standing in front of him, "Her? Of course, she was keeping Yuki company the night we went out, they shared a drink and a few dances together." He walked up beside his brother and rubbed his finger against Yuki's cheek before heading to see Satan and Solomon.

"Alright," Beel nodded to Asmo and looked back over to the other student, "I'll help you with tending to her." He led the girl inside Yuki's bedroom and took her into the bathroom. "I'll get her undressed and lay her in the tub, when you've finished with her bath, I'll come back to get her out." 

Beel laid Yuki down on the floor, pulling off her shoes and setting them off to the side. Every article he pulled off, he put in a pile to be washed, he didn't want the other student touching the blood. He didn't want to have to explain why, unsure of what Lu might have said to get the student to come help.

Once she was undressed, he lifted her up and eased her into the tub, " I'll be waiting outside if you need anything." Beel left the door cracked as he walked out and made his way to the bed, plopping down on the edge. He pulled out his phone, wanting to check in with Satan.

"Has something else happened with Yuki?" Came Satan's voice as he answered the phone.

"No, a student is tending to her right now. Have you or Solomon figured anything out?" He walked out into the hall so the girl couldn't hear him. 

"After Solomon spoke with Barbatos, he believes he can create a potion to wake her up," Satan explained. "However, it can take up to a week for it to be fully prepared."

"A whole week?! She may not have that long," he yelled into the phone. "Is there no way to estimate how long she even has?"

"Unfortunately, no. She was already in a weakened state beforehand, so it's all going to depend on if she fights against it or if she gives up," his voice quiet as he spoke, Satan didn't like the odds himself. "I'll let you know if anything changes."

Beel hung up the phone and slid down to the floor outside her room. Burying his head into his hands, his phone clattered down the floor. There was nothing he could do for her, no way of helping her. She had to have the will to fight, and after everything she has been through, Beel knew how tired she was of it all. "Yuki, fight for me please," a single tear rolled down his cheek as he spoke.


End file.
